


Within your grasp

by orphan_account



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their first night as a married couple and Victor yearns for Cardia's touch.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Within your grasp

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often write smut but I was researching sex in the 19th century (as you do) and I decided to have a go at writing it XD
> 
> Also, I'm still on a crusade to fill the world with this pairing... Don't mind me lol

Married in the gardens of Saint-Germain’s manor to celebrate where they’d fallen in love, it was everything Victor could possibly want. As a man, there was no greater accomplishment than taking a bride and becoming his lady’s provider. Not that Cardia needed that of him. She wasn’t some delicate little flower incapable of being independent, but she was his greatest treasure.

By Victorian standards, his mind shouldn’t wonder. He should control his urges of unwelcome manner, but that night as he stood in the marital bedroom, catching sight of his wife slipping out of the summer dress she had worn to say their nuptials and into a silk nightdress, he found his body reacting, protruding in a manner unbecoming of a man to show his wife.

He couldn’t help it. No matter how much he tried to tear his eyes away and give her the privacy she deserved, he couldn’t help looking at her with lustful eyes. Her skin was smooth and inviting of his touch. The small of her back curved so beautifully, empathising her mounds at the base of her spine his hands had longed to knead. Her hair cascaded down her back, swaying with every moment she made; enticing him to reach out and brush her hair to the side so his lips could press a kiss between her shoulder blades.

He wanted to touch his wife. He wanted to discover what sounds she would make for him. He wanted to know what it would feel like to lie above her, bodies flush against each other with his length nestled deep inside her heat.

Regrettably, there was no way to hide his desire when it was this prominent and already weeping with his seed.

Victor climbed into bed, ashamed at his thoughts and how uncouth they were for a man of his integrity. Even under the quilt, his length could be distinguished, but slipping his glasses off and setting them aside, meaning that problem was one he no longer needed to witness. 

He could only hope Cardia either didn’t notice, didn’t mind, or feigned innocence and proceeded to bed as a man and wife should. Lust was not to be encouraged, he knew that, and yet, having never been touched by anything except his own hand, he wanted Cardia now more than ever. 

Thankfully, Cardia had her back to him as she put out the oil lamp. By the time she pulled the quilt back and slipped in beside him, he’d convinced himself he could make it through tonight. He wouldn’t force himself on his wife just because they were now their love was officially recognised more so than before.

Only, when Cardia’s bare thigh brushed against his, close to where his desire lay, he jutted away. He could think of no worse scenario than Cardia discovering the man she had married was no gentleman at all. 

“Did I hurt you?” she asked, voice laced with worry.

Victor could barely see her in the dark, with nought but the moonlight to illuminate the room. For that he was grateful. If there was nothing to tempt him, he was sure the throbbing down below would ease soon.

“Not at all,” Victor said, angling his groin away from her to reduce any risk that she may touch it. Even the slightest brush and he was certain he wouldn’t sleep for days at the thought. “Let’s sleep for tonight. It’s been a long day.”

“Mm…” was the only response Cardia committed, cuddling up to him again, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Victor stiffened. The smallest move and she would touch it. He had to excuse himself or find another way to end this inner turmoil. If he could just find something acceptable to-

It twitched of its own accord, tip brushing against Cardia’s elbow.

So soft. The touch had been fleeting and gentle… How he longed even more for it to be touched now. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he strained out, contorting his body so the offending length was pointed away from his virtuous wife, who needed no such burdens on her wedding night.

“Victor… are you attracted to me?”

He froze.

How could she not possibly know he was attracted to her? Cardia was the most beautiful lady in the whole of England. No. The world.

He went to mumble a response about proprietary and why she didn’t need to concern herself, but all that escaped his lips was a strained sound akin to a whimper. 

Cardia pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “... I’ve read about what happens in the bed of a man and his wife.”

“You have?” Victor question, voice a touch shrill. He wasn’t sure why it was such a surprise when he too had read such passages, sinfully imagining himself in those situations. He’d taken himself in hand several times reading erotica with experimental pumps. 

“Don’t be so surprised,” she whispered, tone betraying how embarrassed she was. “I wanted to know exactly what being a wife entailed, so I researched how to do so…”

“Oh, so you were studying?” Victor asked, relaxing besides her. He could understand that motive. As a man of academic’s himself, he understood the need to be as informed as possible.

He felt Cardia’s chest fall beside him, sighing against his shoulder.

“Cardia?”

“A wife should sate her husband, but only occasionally otherwise the marriage becomes nothing except lust,” Cardia recalled matter-of-factly. “You do so much for me, Victor. You treat me better than I deserve… Let me look after you too, please?”

Victor fidgeted. His length aching to be touched. Cardia’s offer only fuelled his desire further. “You can show me gratitude in other ways. There’s no need to touch _it_.” 

Cardia pressed another kiss to his shoulder. Fingers tracing circles on Victor’s abdomen. “I want to show you gratitude like this… even if just for tonight. I… I dream about what you’ll feel like in my fingers. Books always say it’s silky smooth and responds well to being rubbed… Can I try? Just once?”

Victor’s hips involuntarily bucked as he choked, holding in the urge to beg. Only Cardia took that as acceptance and wrapped her slender fingers around him. Her grip was gentle as though afraid to break him, but his nerves were on fire, spreading waves of heat over him. Being in his wife’s unmoving hand was far superior to his imagination. 

He’d never been so erect it hurt before. Thoughts addled as her thumb experimentally brushed over his tip, smearing droplets of his weeping seed over the head.

“Nothing prepared me for how warm you would feel… I’ve never felt heat like this,” Cardia announced, running her hand up and down his length tantalisingly. 

It was all Victor could do to keep his hips still as Cardia took what she wanted. He let out a shuddery breath when she gave him a squeeze. Her pace was unhurried, almost as though she was doing this more out of curiosity than to see him unravel at her mercy, though even so, he wouldn’t be able to last. Being in her hand felt beyond anything his own hand had ever achieved. 

When she settled into a steady rhythm, pumping him and teasing out all manner of undignified sounds from his lips, his body grew quickly ridged. Thighs trembling. Toes curling. Fists scrunching into the bedsheets.

His back arched, thrusting into her hand to find his completion, crying out as he twitched in her hand and his seed spurted out in strips between him and the quilt, coating Cardia’s hand that continued to work him through his orgasm.

“C-Cardia…” he panted, trying to get her to stop as his body jerked and shook in her grasp. It was too much. Electricity shocking every nerve with the slightest brush. “... Too sensitive.”

“Oh!“ She let go with a mumbled apology. “... Did you like it?”

Victor focused on Cardia with half-lidded eyes, wearing a stated smile he was glad she couldn’t see. “It was the best thing I’ve ever felt.”


End file.
